Lancia Eta
Produced from the end of 1911, the Lancia Age flanked by his sister Epsilon until the end of 1912 and in 1913, disappeared from the scene Epsilon, Eta remained the only model produced by Lancia. In 1914 the Age will leave the pitch at the famous Theta. The context Mechanically, the Eta is pointed to an interesting modification to the transmission, where the clutch (multi) was no longer in an oil bath but "dry" (oil bath remained only for specimens intended for ' export in Great Britain). Many technical details were modified and improved, but the system was cooled to suffer the greatest transformations, with the magnification of the passage of water in the lower part of the cylinders and with the displacement of the radiator, which was fitted with expansion tank. Featuring a frame short and light, according to some the Age would have been equipped with engine capacity of 5 liters of displacement (bore 100 mm, stroke 160 mm, displacement cc 5026.54): too many authoritative sources, however, claim that the engine mounted the Eta had the same dimensions (100 mm bore and 130 mm stroke, displacement 4084.07 cc) of the previous Epsilon. Remarkable commercial success of Age, with 491 units built between the end of 1911 and January 1914. Specifications Production period: Years in 1911 - 1914th Engine : Type 60, engine front, longitudinal, 4-cylinder in-line, one-piece (cast iron), bore 100 mm, stroke 130 mm, total displacement cm ³ 4084.07// Note that the engine according to some sources, he had a 160 mm stroke for a total displacement of 5026.54 cm ³, cylinder head fixed, alloy crankcase d aluminum, side-valve parallel distribution (2 valves per cylinder) operated by a camshaft side (in the basement) operated by gears, drive shaft with three bearings; compression ratio of 5:1, power maximum 60 hp at 1,800 rev / min, feed through a pump (driven by the camshaft) with carburetor vertical one-piece lance 2 nozzles, ignition magnet high voltage ( Bosch ) with manually adjustable value of the advance, forced lubrication with pump; capacity of the lubrication circuit 9 liters, water cooling, forced circulation, finned tube radiator, mechanical fan; Transmission : shaft with universal joints, rear wheel drive, multi-disc clutch dry; rates (in box light alloy ) 4-speed plus reverse lever control side; gear ratios: 4,651:1 in first, 2,326:1 in second, third 1,550:1, direct (1:1) in fourth, 3,521:1 reverse; final report of reduction (bevel gears) 3,600:1 (15/54), available also the following other reports 3,267:1 (15/49), 3.0625 (16/49), 2,882:1 (17/49) Suspension : front rigid axle and longitudinal semi-elliptic leaf springs, rear live axle with semi-elliptical longitudinal leaf springs Brakes : Brake pedal (mechanical) acting on the transmission and hand brake (mechanical) acting on rear wheels Wheels and tires : wheels wooden -spoke wheel, tires 820 x 120 or 835 x 135 Steering : RHD position, steering wheel and screw. Fuel tank: 70 liter capacity Frame: steel, longitudinal and transverse members; step 275 cm, 133 cm Front track Rear track 133 cm, length 405.5 cm frame, frame width 161.5 cm, weight of the frame, in running order 880 kg Performance: Maximum speed approximately Km / h 115 (max speed in gears: 25 in 1st, 49 in 2nd, 74 in 3rd, about 115 in 4th) Numbering frames: between No. 862 and No. 1799 (the numbering includes, in addition to the model Eta, Epsilon and Zeta models, according to some sources, the numbering of the Eta model number would be between 1215 and 1799 the number, the units built are still 491) Category:Lancia